


We'll Get Lost Together

by sweaterpaws (glitterjongdae)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, I'll Update As I Go, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, au where ten cant cook! au where yukhei can, firefighter!yukhei, i dont know if i can call this humour but..., nurse!ten, um just swearing and light innuendos probably ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjongdae/pseuds/sweaterpaws
Summary: “Hey, I know you’re mad at me or embarrassed or whatever but can we let that slide? I saved your life and paid to replace your door, we’re even.”“Okay first off - I am neither mad nor embarrassed, I’ve practically forgotten about being humiliated in front of the entire apartment block. And secondly, I’m a professional and we’re in my place of work.”Ten causes a tiny, unproblematic fire in his flat. Luckily, his new neighbour is a firefighter and Ten gets to see him more often than he initially wanted to.based on that lil "most handsome firefighter in hong kong" mention from one of the china line lives





	We'll Get Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to a yukten i wrote! where i openly exhibit the fact i know nothing about being a nurse or being firefighter! have fun! let me know what u think
> 
> this chapter is in ten's pov but the next will be in yukhei's and they alternate like that.

It should have been a beautiful spring day. The sun is shining and there’s a gentle breeze. The general population of Hong Kong should be enjoying a lazy Sunday with their friends and family instead of crowding around Ten’s apartment block, the flashing fire truck lights piquing their curiosity and general human concern.

 

He stands there, teeth chattering, wrapped only in a towel, beside the 100 or so residents of the block watching the firefighters converse easily with his ridiculously tall, newly acquainted neighbour.

 

“Dude - I could’ve sworn it was your day off today. You ended up doing the job anyway huh?” one of them says.

 

Ten’s neighbour chuckles. “Can’t get a day off. If the checks are done, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” They clasp hands amicably as the last firefighters come out of the building. One of them addresses the increasingly disgruntled crowd of residents and some straggling spectators, dismissing them and easing their concerns.

  
“I suppose there’s a lesson to be learnt here. Don’t leave your stove on when you’re in the shower.” The fireman glances briefly at Ten, clearly stifling a smirk. Ten clutches at his towel protectively and glares at him.

 

As the other residents begin to filter back into the building, his neighbour walks up to him, grinning slightly. He’s all legs and broad shoulders, and _maddeningly attractive_ and Ten - Ten is wrapped in a towel.

 

“You broke my door.” Ten looks up at him accusingly, trying to ignore the burning embarrassment under the surface of his skin.

 

“I saved your life.” the taller man corrects, “And this block. I put out the fire on your stove if you remember.”

 

Ten had walked out of the shower half an hour ago to see his door off its hinges and his next door neighbour using one of his sofa throws to smother a smouldering saucepan on his stove so he acknowledges, that yes, the tall man probably did save his life.

 

“But you broke down my door. And ruined my sofa throw.” Ten doesn’t know what’s fuelling this stubbornness but he guesses it must be the amalgamation of humiliation and attraction he’s been feeling for the last 30 minutes.

 

The other man rolls his eyes. “I could smell the smoke from my apartment next door. I tried knocking but you didn’t answer.”

 

“So your next course of action was property damage? I’m going to have to speak to your insurance company.”

 

“I’m a firefighter for God’s -” Ten can hear the exasperation creeping into the other man’s voice. “Look, I’ll pay for your door if that will make you happy. Just don’t go near your kitchen for a while.”

 

Ten gapes at that. He slowly swallows down the indignance that came with an almost-stranger telling him what to do and turns on his heel. As he walks back into the building, a call follows him.

 

“I’m Yukhei by the way! And I’m going in the same direction as you!”  


* * *

 

 

“Renjun, stop laughing. It’s really not that funny.”

 

“It _is_ that funny! You really took a shower with your stove on! I know better than that and I’m a student.”

 

“Stop right now or I’ll tell Jaemin you said he was pretty the last time you were drunk.” Ten sets his milkshake down on the lunch table.

 

Renjun’s expression turns solemn immediately. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Ten tilts his head suggestively while Kun frowns. “And you’d never spoken to this neighbour before?”

  
  
“No - I was meaning to since he moved in last month but I never got the chance.” Ten spoke casually, trying to dismiss the subject.

 

No such luck - Kun narrows his eyes. “Is he not the same neighbour who had to come complain about you playing the High School Musical 2 soundtrack in the middle of the night?”

  
Ten feels his cheeks burn, but he still declares righteously, “It’s a good soundtrack! And I was trying to learn the dances.” 

 

Doctor Malhotra appears in the doorway of the break room. “Nurse, we need you in A+E in five minutes. It’s a little busier than we anticipated.” she calls.

 

Ten straightens up in his seat. “Yes Doctor, I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

He has always loved his job.

 

Sure, the health service is underfunded and he’s rushed off his feet most of the time but the work he does is fulfilling.

 

And the array of different people he meets just contributes to how interesting his days can be.

 

So when his neighbour - _Yukhei_ \- walks up to him in the Accident and Emergency room, grinning, he can only try and remember why he thought this job was a good idea.

 

“What do you want?” Ten demands, looking up at him.

 

“You called for me. Huang Xuxi.” he points to the clipboard in Ten’s hands. “I’m injured.”

 

Frowning, he surveys Yukhei’s appearance. He _still_ looks ridiculously attractive. There’s sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and he’s wearing baggy fireman trousers and a white tank top which showcase his beautifully toned, muscular arms - one of which was cradling his forearm gently. Ten grimaces and gestures for the other man to follow.

 

“Okay, so it looks like your arm is broken. We’re gonna bandage that up for you but it’ll be out of action for at least 4 - 5 weeks.” Dr Malhotra says.

 

Yukhei lets out a groan at that but nods in understanding.

 

Dr Malhotra hands Ten the bandages, “You can handle this, right?”

 

Ten nods and she leaves the room. There’s an awkward silence before Yukhei speaks.

 

“Hey, I know you’re mad at me or embarrassed or whatever but can we let that slide? I saved your life _and_ paid to replace your door, we’re even.”

 

“Okay first off - I am neither mad nor embarrassed, I’ve practically forgotten about being humiliated in front of the entire apartment block. And secondly, I’m a professional and we’re in my place of work.” Ten sits down with a huff and begins work on a sling, focusing on the folds of the fabric to avoid confronting the fact that his gorgeous neighbour was sat in front of him in a fireman’s uniform that he probably wasn’t meant to look so annoyingly beautiful in.

 

They sit in silence again before he speaks.

 

“So what happens now? You can’t put out fires for 5 weeks?”

 

“No, I guess - I’ll be relegated to paperwork duty. Jaehyun broke his leg once and was on the desk for weeks.”

 

Ten raises an eyebrow, “Something tells me paperwork is not why you became a fireman.”

 

Yukhei laughs at that; the noise loud and startling. “Nah, I just thought the fire station poles were cool.”

 

“Could have become a stripper. They have some similar looking poles.”

  
  
“That was the back-up plan. I mean I’m still considering it - this body is wasted on burning buildings.” he flexes his working arm.

 

The smaller tries not to smile. “How did you break your arm anyway? Rescuing a kitten from a tree?” The question is met with silence.Ten looks up at Yukhei’s sheepish expression and gapes.

 

“Seriously? That’s an actual thing that happens?”

 

* * *

 

 

When Ten gets back to his apartment at the very reasonable time of eight in the morning, he’s met with the sight of Yukhei struggling with three shopping bags, an arm in a sling and his keys. With the knowledge that Kun would relentlessly badger him for not taking proper care of a patient when he lived _right next door,_ he called out.

 

“Need any help there?”

 

Yukhei grins sheepishly. “Yeah, if you could grab these bags…”

 

The smaller follows him into the apartment, setting the bags down on the worktop and beginning to unpack them.

 

He holds up a pack of ramen, “Where shall I put these?”

 

“In the cupboard, top left. Did you just finish your shift?”

  
“Yep.” Ten reaches for the top shelf and huffs in frustration when he falls short. He feels Yukhei move soundlessly right behind him to help and suddenly the taller’s body is so close to his, he can feel the warmth radiating from him.

 

He turns to face him, only to be met with the sight of a deliciously broad chest, covered by a white t-shirt.

  
  
“That’s insane.” Ten looks up and Yukhei’s eyes are dark and staring straight into his. “You must be exhausted.” The slow rumble of the other’s deep voice and the proximity between them has a very primal warmth unfurling in Ten’s gut. He watches the taller’s eyes flick very briefly to his lips and then up to his eyes again.

 

“I - yeah, I guess.” Ten’s mouth dries up almost instantly. At that point, the cold hard reality that he hadn’t eaten in eight hours sets in and Ten’s stomach makes itself heard. Ten groans internally at the taller’s smirk and wonders if mortifying himself is the only thing he is capable of doing around Yukhei.

 

The man in question’s eyes light up and he steps away to rummage through a bag.

 

“I bought pineapple bread. You’re uh - free to have a bun, I bought two.” He holds it up.

 

“Oh. Thank you, that’d be great actually.”

 

As Ten unlocks the door to his own apartment, Yukhei’s pineapple bread warm in his hands, he looks to the man standing next door.

 

“Just knock if you need anything. I can’t have it on my conscience that one of my patients got hurt again right next door.”

 

“Got it, Nurse. If I do get hurt, will you kiss it better or is that not part of the package?” Yukhei winks. Ten stifles a grin and lets the door slam behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh there we go. i modelled the hk health services around the uk's health services (bc thats where i live lol) so apologies if its not accurate!  
> sorry if this chapter was a bit slow :(( i'll try and speed it up a lil  
> excluding this chapter, the whole fic has a very heavy food theme for no other reason but that's all the food i wanna eat when i visit hk lol
> 
> anyway here's [my twt](https://twitter.com/VELVETJAEMlN)


End file.
